Marvel DC Verse Arc 5 - The cut of the head of Shield
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Hydra avenges the defeat at the last arc! They lost two limbs, now they got Nick Fury!


Chapter 1 The Red Hood

Batman was doing his route when a shot got very close to him. He got his head down and took cover, but the next shot destroyed the wall and almost cut his head off. He commanded to Alfred:

Alfred! Calculate the route of the shot that almost took my head!

Alfred was always on alert when Batman was in mission and activated the computer. He estimated:

Your friend is a hundred meters in front of you!

Batman programmed the batrang and shot. The rang was shot in mid air. Batman never saw anything like that:

It looks like somebody studied a way to catch you, sir!

Cut the funny, Alfred!

Batman shot a smoke on the ground to disappear. His smoke was special. Even the x-rays vision were confounded by then. But when he did it, another shot got his arm. Batman screamed and Alfred said:

I believe your persecutor is prepared for you, sir, and a retreat is in order! Or you can call one of your friends…

I will never ask for help in one of my cases, Alfred!

As you wish, sir!

But Batman knew Alfred was right! He calculated and knew that if he reached the subways, he would be safe. He threw two more batrangs in a deliberated sacrifice. The shooter eliminated the two rangs and Batman entered in the subway. When he saw himself safe, he thought in got back, face his enemy again, but then he thought better, thought about the teachings of his master and said:

"I will got information of my new enemy!"

He got back to the Batcave and in the next day went out again, disguised as a thug, he quickly learned that it was an ambush by a guy named the Red Hood. He got back at midnight and asked to Alfred:

Dick suspects?

Yes, sir! He doesn't understand what kind of work you do every night!

Batman looked down, but Alfred continued:

Well?

It's a mercenary called the Red Hood. He is financed by Hydra, the terrorist organization that confronted Shield last month! I have to notice the Shield!

Chapter 2 – the Vulture

That was a master plan against Shield, a military organization that could bring a little peace to the world, something unthinkable to Hydra. And they was attacking the heroes while preparing to attack Shield. The second one was Spider-Man. He got to a robbery in a bank and defeated two thugs with the characteristic humor when he faced the boss of the group, an old men that was identical to Uncle Ben. Spider-Man froze. The villain was a winged men and saw the hesitation on Spider-Man. He released his little vultures to get him and Spider-Man screamed. The Vulture smiled and said:

"Hydra was right! He hesitates in attacking old men! Have some kind of problem with old people!"

Come on, let's go! Said him to his troop. They left and Spider Man took too long to get rid of the little vulture robots.

He stood all the day with that in his head. When in school, he was the usual object of fun. Flash attacked him:

That's why I don't like you! You are always with the heads in the clouds! Like we don't deserve your attention! And Flash threw sand on Peter, but he didn't react.

Liz Allen got close to him and tried to have conversation, but he wasn't listening too until she asked:

Are you gay, Peter?

Why, because I don't care for you? Answered him in a reflex, lowering his chances a little more.

Finally, he made a terrible dissertation that day and his teacher caught his attention:

I will let you do it again tomorrow, mr. Parker, because I know you can do better than that!

I can too – screamed Flash!

No, you can't – answered the professor!

Flash didn't like that other humiliation and waited for Peter in the outside of the school, but he walked away fast as Spider-Man. He went home and his aunt said:

What is wrong?

Peter looked at her and said:

I'm having a problem with a professor! He looks like Uncle Ben!

She got close to Peter and snapped him in the face.

Always remember, Peter, nobody is like your uncle!

Peter opened his eyes and got resolute:

You are right, aunt May! Uncle Ben was unique!

In the night, the Vulture attacked the car that removed the money of another bank. He was secure that no hero would come to him when he saw Spider-man coming. He smiled and said to his thugs:

Let him with me!

He showed his face. Knew that spider-Man have a problem with seniors. But Spider-man didn't slow. He punched a mule kick in the Vulture. The Vulture felled. When his head cleared, he was being knotted by spider web:

The one that looks like you was unique! You are nothing like him!

And he punched the Vulture!

In the other day, he delivered a much better text and his teacher said:

You have to control your emotions, mister Parker!

He encountered Liz Allen and said:

I'm sorry!

She looked at him and conclude:

You are not gay!

But he is a coward! Where was you yesterday? Will you come today?

Not today or ever, Flash! I know you wait for me every day, but I don't fight for nothing!

Doesn't matter. Flash waited anyway. He really wanted to beat the bookworm. Surprisingly, Spider-Man had won his challenge and Batman, didn't. The next would be Super Man

Chapter 3 Shazam The new Super Man

The secret identity of Super Man was Clark Kent, a reporter of the Daily Planet. There, he tried to perform a low profile and always that the conversation was Super Man, he avoided. But, one day, he couldn't avoid. Lois got him and said:

Well, Smallville, looks like Super Man was replaced!

What? Said Clark watching the tv with Lois! Lois always tease him like that, calling him of the name of his little city. But his eyes focused on the new character in the tv. A guy with a cape, a red and yellow uniform and with all the powers of Super Man, looked like a clone. Clark stood in shock. He should get in contact with the Justice League of Avengers, but his pride was hurt. He just got angry. In the next day, the news was about the new guy that called himself Shazam, he stopped a locomotive of crashing and got the news:

He is more powerful than a locomotive!

Super Man got very, very angry! He was more powerful than a locomotive, not this Shazam guy. In the next day, Shazam stopped a bank robbery and got the title:

Faster than a bullet!

Super Man got really, really angry! Lois noticed the anger and played:

Hey, you wants to be faster than a bullet?

He looked at her with a very bad face. She stopped.

In the next day, Shazam jumped a building to got criminals and got the title:

Jumping a building with a single bound!

Super Man was livid. He got out. At night, he was in his route when a rang went into him. He got it and Batman said:

Get home!

What are you talking about, Batman? Are you commanding me?

Yes, I am! This is Hydra! They was responsible for that mutant that attacked you two months ago! They got your DNA and copied you!

This s insane! If that was right, he would attack me!

They learned, idiot! They know they can't kill you! They attacked you psychologically! You are jealous!

I am not jealous!

You are so without control that you can kill someone today! Get home!

Super Man thought about the advice and knew Batman was right. He went. Batman was calculating the next move of Hydra when the Justice signal rang:

Wonder Woman was being attacked!

Chapter 4 – A Woman can never be of Iron!

The Justice League Avengers answered to a call and saw the fight of Wonder woman with a man in a armor. They wanted to help, but she said:

I was challenged by this man! The terms are: if I defeat him, I understand the secrets of Hydra! If he defeats me, he enter in the Justice League Avengers!

What? Are you insane? Replied Hawk Man!

I thought you was a warrior, Hawk! I am a warrior like you and we are bond to a code! I made a deal with him! I have to respect that!

Hawk Man understood. Then, the man in the armor spoke:

I will prove that I have the same resources as Batman, the same strength as Super Man and the same strategy of Batman!

Hey, there is another heroes in the group – said Green Arrow!

Yes, guest stars! I will be the star for now on!

All looked at him and couldn't believe in his boldness. Wonder Woman begun to attack, but he had the reflexes of Super Man, she just couldn't touch him. Flash talked to the Green Arrow:

How the hell he is doing that? Diana get me all the time! His armor is so powerful?

Then, he stopped and said:

Ok! Now, it's time to stop being a gentleman and show that I am strong as Super Man! With this armor, I am invencible!

He punched Wonder Woman with so much violence that she felled from the building where they were, making a big hole in the ground. The League of Avengers got angry and he said:

I made a deal with her! You will break her vow?

No, they won't – said Wonder Woman reappearing, flying. She went straight for him when she noticed that he was with her lasso. He threw the lasso on her and said:

This is the Lasso of Truth! Tell your friends the pact that you made with me!

Wonder Woman tried to lie, but even herself couldn't get rid of her own lasso and said:

I promised that, if he defeated me, he would enter in the League!

That is not the way it works – said Batman appearing!

Oh, no? Said the man in the armor – Ok! She is in the Lasso of Truth and I will make her tell all the secrets of the Bermudas Triangle. I am conected to computers right now! I am sure the government will love the data!

The heroes looked to Batman, the strategic leader. He looked to Doctor Strange and said:

Feel the vibes! See if this guy is a risk!

Strange connected himself to him and said:

His boldness can kill us!

The heroes stood undecided and the man said:

Time is ticking!

You are on a probation term! Is that enough? Says Batman!

Yes!

Then, he comes close to Wonder Woman and says:

Remember, no woman is of iron, only a man can be, an Iron Man!

Chapter 5 – The Extra limbs of an Hydra

Nick Fury humiliated the Hydra, the terrorist organization, but their members were loyal to the dictate: "cut a member and two more will grow!" This two more were about to show in the headquarters of Shield. Shield had a space with twenty agents to deal with super humans. They worked in the Pentagon and there was no way they could invade that base except for the inside and that's what they did. They got a mind trainer called Mentallo and he begun to influence the minds of two Shield agents. Batman got in contact with Fury, but wasn't well received:

We work to avoid a world that needs caped crusaders!

We too, your idiot! But that is not real! Hydra had attacked all of us and got three of us, the major ones, me, Super Man and Wonder Woman!

You are very pretentious!

Listen, your idiot! They got two of your members! Do a mind scan in all!

Why two?

Because they are lunatic, loyal to their dictum! You killed one of them, they will kill two of yours!

Thank you for your concern!

No, don't turn of…

But he did. The reunion was about to begin. The twenty agents sited in the round table when Dum Dum Dugan approached Nick Fury:

You know? He can be right!

Of course he can!

No, I mean it!

Me too! Oh, c'mon, Dugan, what are you talking about?

They could send subliminal messages to two of us, specially the ones that you trust more! These messages could change their minds and activate a program, to detonate a bomb in this very meeting.

Dugan ended the speech with a sinister smile. Nick froze. 

The bomb exploded. When Nick awakes, the other infiltrated agent appears:

You should stopped when you lost an eye!

And Gabe Jones perfurated him with a knife. Nick didn't scream. Makes a bad face and show his teeth, but didn't scream.

Hydra will take the world, ex colonel!

In that day, Shield was destroyed. The agency built with so much effort by Nick Fury to keep an eye on super people was destroyed by normal people.

More. The damage of the bomb destroyed the cage of the Hulk and he was out. All the resources of the League of Avengers were employed in finding him, but with no avail.

Doctor Banner is almost as clever as me – said Batman! He will not be caught!

Chapter 6 – Magneto against the Hulk

To be invisible, Banner joined a circus, but had a bad luck. In that circus, Blob, the super strong mutant, worked. He hated the guts of Banner as soon as he saw him and pushed him all the time. Banner liked the circus and didn't want to flee. He thought he could handle it, wouldn't let his anger transform him. But, one day, Blob trashed the floor that Banner just cleaned it:

Clean, stupid!

It was too much. He made a bad face.

Oh! What he is gonna do? Punch me with his little fist?

Hulk's fist is not little – responded Banner already transformed and punching the Blob with all he got.

Nevertheless, his fist was swallowed by his skin and he was turned back. Blob smiled:

The Hulk? You are the Hulk? That will be fun!

Hulk felled, rose quickly and screamed like a creature. All around stood with fear, but didn't have sure what was going on, the fighters were in the back of the circus. Hulk jumped and gave two more blows in the Blob, but the skin absorbed the fist.

Stupid fat man- - said the Hulk keeping punching the Blob.

Blob laughed like hell. A person went there and screamed:

The Hulk!

All went into panic. The chaos reigned and the Hulk kept punching the Blob. Blob said:

I can do this the whole night!

But, you won't – said Magneto getting in the scene!

Blob smiled and said:

You want me to join your team?

Yes! I heard of your capacities and now I see they were true!

Magneto looked to the Hulk, he never learns, kept punching, not attacking of any other way. It was like an animal. He got the Hulk in a magnetic bubble and threw him far away from there.

So much power, so little brain…

Hahahha! Laughed Blob! Then, he stopped!

Magneto looked at him and said:

Is Charles?

A bald guy tha talks about peace?

The same!

It is!

Choose, my friend! You will help me take a country or be a slave to them!

Get out of my head, baldie! I stay with the strong!

Charles was kicked out of Blob's head. Cyclops was at his side and said:

That guy is a fiend, professor!

But I had to try, Scott!

Yes, you did! And now?

I heard Magnus saying something very disturbing about taking a country!

Do you know where?

I believe I do! And Scott, we will need the help of the League of Avengers!

They will combat us as they will combat Magneto!

We have to try!


End file.
